


Katya

by angelaiswriting (carolinemoore)



Series: Katya [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Death, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinemoore/pseuds/angelaiswriting





	Katya

> _Когда находишь своё, на другое даже смотреть не хочется._

 

 

They had been running and hiding, _surviving_ , for over a week when they entered the village of Mikhailovka in the dead of night. It obviously wasn’t the first they encountered after escaping Utkin, and it surely wasn’t going to be the last. But this one was _the_ village, the one where freedom awaited–or so Vladimir hoped.

There hadn’t been a day in Utkin when he hadn’t thought about it, even when the stink of Alexei’s corpse rotting made him wish for death. Because it wasn’t just Mikhailovka, it was Ekaterina waiting for him there, somewhere in one of those houses.

“How do you know she’s here?” Tolya had grabbed Vladimir’s wrist and had forced him to stop and turn around. Under the moonlight, they could both see their wounds and the dried blood that covered their naked chests.

“Because I told her to wait for us here,” Volodya groaned, freeing his wrist from his brother’s grasp and pushing Tolya’s shoulder to make him proceed.

With every step he took, he couldn’t help but wince. It wasn’t just because of the tortures, it was because they hadn’t stopped to steal a pair of boots from the corpses of the guards they had left behind and the soles of their feet were now covered in cuts.

“They knew about her just as they knew about us,” Tolya pointed out, hissing when he stepped on a particularly sharp pebble. “What if they took her?”

Volodya smirked, trying not to think that that _was_ actually a possibility. He had shown Katya off to everyone, he had introduced her as _his woman_ even if that hadn’t stopped him from having his occasional one-night stands. But she still had been one of the queens of Moscow, creating chaos side by side with him, and everybody knew not to touch what was his.

“They would have brought her to that shit hole,” he answered and spit to the ground, “they would have killed her right in front of us, right in front of _me_ ,” he went on, stopping in his tracks when a dog in the distance started to bark.

With their breaths caught in their throats, the brothers flattened themselves against the wall of the nearest house so as to try and not reveal their presence had someone passed by. Anatoly brought his forefinger to his lips before sticking his head out to see beyond the corner of the house.

No one in sight.

When the dog finally calmed down, they both waited a few minutes before shouldering the weapons they had stolen and taking a few steps forward, leaving their hiding place.

“How do we find her?”

The night was so silent, Mikhailovka so deserted that Tolya’s whisper seemed to echo down each wall it met, amplifying itself to the point the men feared someone would hear.

 

*

 

Katya had left a note right where Vladimir had told her to, her neat calligraphy on the lined paper putting a smile on his face; and now standing in front of her door the brothers, flattened against the front wall, waited for someone to open.

Anatoly kept sending him weird looks, shaking his head now and then. “What if she’s not here?” he mouthed, straining his ears to catch up even the faintest of sounds.

Vladimir refused to listen, instead, he knocked on the door again. No light got switched on inside, he noticed, but he didn’t want to lose hope. If he had taught her right–and he had rarely failed in teaching her something–she was doing it on purpose.

Slowly, the lock in the door turned and in the silence of Mikhailovka’s night, they both heard the mechanism unlock the wooden door. No one opened it, though, and they both waited for endless minutes, unaware that Ekaterina was right on the other side of the door.

Suddenly, the outdoor light, the one that hung right above the door, switched on and both Anatoly and Vladimir jolted, shouldering the assault rifles and preparing to make fire.

Volodya sent his brother a quick glance before planting his open palm on the door. Tolya turned the doorknob. They waited five seconds before the first pushed the door with all the strength he could muster and the second planted himself in the opening of the door.

They both almost shot, Tolya and Katya. But then Vladimir cussed and the girl lowered the gun she had in her hands.

“Took you long enough,” she stated, putting the safety back on and leaving the gun on the shelf next to the door.

She waited for them to enter, stuck her head out while with one hand she switched the outside light off and locked the door again. Katya took a deep breath before turning around, her heart beating like crazy.

Vladimir hadn’t seen her in a lifetime–or at least that’s what it felt like after all those months in Utkin, with a rotting Alexei next to him. And yet, she was still the same, even if her once long hair was now shoulder level.

“You cut your hair,” he stated, rifle slipping down from his grasp, his brother catching it right before it touched the floor.

Katya shrugged, closing the distance in a few steps and hugging him tightly. “It’s more comfortable for when I wear a wig,” she smiled against his neck, breathing him in even if he smelled like dirt and blood and sweat. She motioned for Tolya to join the hug and he did.

Anatoly had never hugged her–partly it had been out of respect for his brother and his woman, and partly because he just didn’t hug. But it felt nice, to feel a warm body against his exhausted one, her tight embrace sending away the memories of their imprisonment.

“Come on,” she smiled after a while. “Let’s have you two to have a shower before I check out those cuts.” Her smile faltered, her hand reaching Vladimir’s to hold it tight. “I have some of your clothes here. You’ll rest a few days and then we’ll go wherever you want to go.”

She was still whispering and Vlad felt her tremble against his body when he stopped right behind her. He watched as Katya switched on the light of the bathroom and as she laid out some towels in the sink. “You’ll have to take turns and there’s no warm water, I’m sorry,” she apologized, retrieving the first aid kit from under the sink.

“You go first,” Vladimir nodded to his brother and stepped back into the hall.

“What hap-”

He didn’t let her finish. He grabbed her by her wrists, taking the box of the first aid kit in his hand, and he pulled her flush against his chest. This time he was the one breathing her in just as she had done. She still smelt like home and for how hard he thought, he couldn’t remember a time in which he had been the first to hug her. Much like his older brother, he wasn’t one for hugs.

“Fuck, Katyusha,” he muttered against her skin, her hands slowly trailing up his bruised back, awaking goosebumps in their wake.

It took him a while to notice her tremble against him, but when he did, he felt her burning tears run down his chest.

He had never seen her cry. Even when they had come to take him and Tolya, she had tried to be the bravest version of herself–little did he know she had shed all her tears in the first month.

“I feared I’d never see you again,” she whispered, tightening her hold on him.

“I told you I’d come back,” he smirked, resting his chin on the crown of her head. He caressed her back with his free hand, trying to soothe her, to calm her down because only God knew how much he hated the idea of her crying.

 

*

 

Katya had patched them both up. She had cleaned them up, bandaged some of the wounds, and wondered how their cuts hadn’t caught an infection. She had also tried to convince them she’d sleep on the sofa bed in the kitchen so that they could have her bed, but Tolya refused. They had emptied her fridge and drunk her two remaining bottles of vodka before calling it a night. At three in the morning.

So now it was just Volodya and Katya in her bed, with the pale moonlight seeping in through the curtains. They laid next to each other, Vlad on his back and Katya on her side, drawing patterns on his chest.

He knew she was listening to his breathing as if to make sure he was really there, really _alive_. But his mind kept wandering back to the prison they had left and to Alexei, still laying in that shitty cell.

“I had to use my cellmate’s ribs to escape,” he said after a while.

She sighed and her breath fanned his chest, making him shiver. Her head moved up against his shoulder and he felt her lips leave a kiss on his jaw. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” she whispered, propping herself up on an elbow to stare at him, her hand coming up to caress the side of his neck.

It took him a while to turn his head towards her because in his mind he was still there and she was still a mirage. But slowly, he circled her waist with his arm and he turned to look at her.

She was still the woman he had fallen for. Her eyes still wanted to ease his pain and the burden he had on his shoulders; her hands still felt like heaven on his tired muscles.

“I love you,” he whispered out, his other hand coming up to fix some strands of hair behind her ear.

Katya smiled. “I know.” She leaned down, pecked his lips and kissed his cheek, trying to avoid the cut she had medicated earlier. “I love you, too, Volya.”

They laid there in silence for a while before Vlad’s hand started to crawl up her thigh. When she looked up at him, his eyes were closed and the frown was gone from his face.

“Volya?” she whispered, almost holding her breath.

He hummed in response, his hand disappearing under her shirt.

“What are you doing?”

Vladimir opened his eyes and turned his head to stare at her, his fingers brushing the underside of her breast. “I need you,” he whispered back, his other hand coming up to cup her cheek.

“You need to rest,” she chuckled, stopping his hand from moving completely on her right breast. “We will have time for this another time.”

He sighed. “Katya…”

He still managed to convince her. He wasn’t exactly in the mood, but he needed to feel alive and he had always felt invincible with her in his arms.

Vlad let her climb over him and he held her close, letting her kiss his lips, his jaw, his neck. He could feel her heart beat like a hammer against his chest, her naked legs made the hair of his legs stand up on edge.

He breathed in hard when she went lower, accidentally brushing against one of his many bruises. She winced and he noticed and when their eyes met, he saw the scared look on her face.

“You’re a kitten, you wouldn’t manage to hurt me even if you tried,” he tried to convince her, hooking his fingers under the hem of her shirt and removing it swiftly.

Katya smiled sweetly, hands caressing up and down his thighs, trying her best not to look at the bruises and cuts adorning his body. She kissed his knee before she removed his boxers, him lifting his ass to help her in her task, and she did the same with her panties.

He was still soft and Vlad tried to suppress a groan, not fully managing to hide it. Something like that had never happened to him before.

“We still have tomorrow,” she whispered against his thigh, her lips on his skin making him shiver. “We don’t have to rush this.”

“No.” His answer came out with an adamant tone. “I’ve been thinking about you ever since day one and I haven’t gone crazy just thanks to you.”

She smiled.

“It will get up,” he said, motioning to his still flaccid member.

Katya smiled again, her hands going up and down his thighs, caressing the sides of his chest. “Where are you?” she whispered, crawling up to kiss him right above his heart, her breasts brushing against his tattooed chest.

“What kind of question is this?” he huffed, uncomfortably moving his leg.

Her kisses went up his throat, her knees caging his hips. “Leave that place, come here with me,” she whispered again, coming eye level with him. “You remember when we went to that ball? When you punched that guy square in the face?”

Vlad chuckled. “He had tried to touch you.”

Katya let out a short laugh before kissing him, suckling on his bottom lip. “I was thinking more about how we danced under that huge chandelier. You were wearing that blue suit matching my dress and you looked like a tsar.”

She felt him smile against her lips and his hands came up to caress her sides.

“You were my tsarina,” he went on as she kissed him down the column of his throat, sucking on his Adam’s apple and licking above his sternum, leaving a kiss on his tattoo. “Beautiful.”

She smiled against his skin, kissing his belly button, her hands massaging his thighs. “You pinned me against the wall of the corridor and took me right then and there, remember?”

He hummed. God, did he remember! He had sucked a purple hickey just above her breast, somewhere where she couldn’t hide it, couldn’t hide the fact that she was _his_. She had worried all night because she feared his cum would trickle down her thighs and someone would notice.

God, how he loved to see his jizz trickle down her skin. He smirked, eyes closed, the fingers of one of his hands intertwined with hers.

“Remember how you had to cover my mouth to not let anyone hear?” she pressed on, leaving a kiss on his left ball before starting to massage his slowly hardening dick.

“Yeah. Didn’t want anyone to hear my woman scream out,” he groaned, eyes closed, his hips squirming under her. He could feel her tongue lick him from base to tip, alternating with her hand as it went up and down, moving his foreskin with each movement.

She giggled against him and Vlad shivered.

“I wish we could go back there,” Katya confessed. “I wish we could fuck again in that hall without your hand on my mouth so that they would all hear the King of Moscow and Ekaterina Aleksandrovna fuck right under their nose.”

Vlad let out a laugh that quickly turned into a gasped out groan when her lips wrapped around him and she took him in her mouth.

She moaned around him and his hips bucked up.

“You weren’t just Ekaterina Aleksandrovna,” he panted, his hand pressing down on her head as she slowly sucked on him. “You’ve always been my queen.”

Katya came up with a pop and when he opened his eyes to stare down at her, he saw her saliva trickle down her smile. “Your queen, huh?” she grinned, crawling up his body, trailing kisses and leaving love bites. “Since when are you this romantic?”

His hand came up to caress her cheek and she kissed his knuckles. “I’m not,” he chuckled, moving his hand on the back of her neck to bring her down for a kiss.

“Of course not, Volya,” she smirked, brushing her lips along his jaw as she grabbed his dick at the base. “I love you anyways,” she added as she sank down on him.

Vladimir’s eyes screwed shut, his hands caressing down her sides to rest on her hips, a moan clawing its way out of his throat.

“I love you so much, Volya,” Katya went on, her hands cradling his head, his hair still a little damp. “And I missed you so much, my King.”

Vlad smirked: she knew he loved it when she called him that. He pinched her hips and Katyusha lifted herself up before sinking back down, moaning with him.

He followed her slow rhythm, his hips bucking up to meet hers, hands caressing her back and keeping her close. Her breasts pressing up against him was one of the many things he had missed back in Utkin.

“I never stopped hoping for you to come back,” she whispered in his ear, her fingers playing in his hair.

Volya kissed her jaw in response, bringing her back down on him and fondling her butt cheeks.

He whined like a kid when she came up from his chest, propping herself up on her forearms, caging his head in, to speed up her rhythm.

“Couldn’t imagine my life without my Volodya,” she smiled, then moaned when he hit that special spot inside her. “Would’ve come to Utkin myself if I had your men left with me.”

Vlad smirked, pushing his head up to kiss her. She gasped when he hit her just right again and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. He groaned. “I thought I’d never make love to you again.”

Katya chuckled. “Isn’t this the first time we take it slow?”

His lips went down her neck to suck on her skin. “Don’t remember your first time?”

This time Katya laughed. “That makes two, not two hundred.”

Vladimir joined in on her laughter, speeding up a little but still keeping it passionate, his fingers reaching down for her clit. His breath had already started to come out ragged, the coil in his stomach was about to snap and he wanted her there with him. “We have all the time in the world now,” he whispered, taking her over the edge with him.

 

*

 

Laying on her side, she was caressing his back, her leg brushing against his. He was still holding her, his lips pressing against her forehead.

“What do you mean you didn’t have my men with you?” he asked after a while, wincing when he moved his head on the pillow and brushed the cut on his face.

Katya shrugged. “Sokolovsky managed to somehow bring them on his side,” she answered, moving her leg up to hook it around his hip. “Turned them against me.”

“What about Mikhail? He had to keep you safe.”

“He was spying on me, Sokolovsky and his men had managed to bribe him. He had almost found out about this place. I shot him before leaving Moscow.”

Vlad sighed, eyes closed for a second before he tilted her chin up to make her look at him. “Did anyone touch you?”

Katya smiled and kissed his chin. “No.”

They kept silent for a while, the sun slowly rising and lightening up the room.

“There’s no going back, right?”

Volodya shook his head, pulling her even closer.

“Where are we going then? Sokolovsky has Moscow and he is in pretty good relationships  with Petrov in Piter.”

“We’re clearing the air,” Vlad smiled. “We’re going to New York and I’m making you the city’s Queen.”

Katya smiled. “As long as I am _your_ Queen.”

“You always will be.”

“Will you keep on being this sweet?”

Vlad laughed and kissed her hard. “Of course not. I can’t control the mob and be a puppy, Katenka.”


End file.
